


No Work During Vacation

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: They're older, wiser, and Lance wants to give Shiro the loving he deserves on their rare vacation.





	No Work During Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> Second to last voting fic!!

“ _Takashi_. We’re only on vacation for three days.” Lance groaned, wrapping his arms around his lover. He stood taller than Shiro now. It had been years since they first found Voltron, and now the Coalition is going strong. With Shiro as the Captain of the Atlas they had few days off, and it was even more rare for three whole days.

 

Shiro couldn’t put down the tablet since they had gotten there, and the use of his first name made him glance back at Lance for a moment. “Sorry Lance, I just need to read these reports. Then you’ll have my full attention.” Shiro said, eyes again locked on the screen.

 

“We got here almost seven hours ago. _Seven!_ ” Lance pouted. He tried not to pout since growing older, but he honestly missed having Shiro to himself.

 

Shiro let go of a sigh. “Just thirty more minutes, then we can…”

 

Lance watched as Shiro’s face lit up, his face beaming a bright red. He chuckled, giving into the amount of adorable Shiro was in that moment. “Fine.”

 

So Lance sat back while Shiro continued to fiddle on his work tablet, and the moment Shiro sat the tablet down Lance picked Shiro up into his arms like a princess.

 

“ _Lance_!” Shiro squeaked as he clutched at Lance’s chest.

 

“Have you lost weight? You feel lighter, Baby.” Lance chuckled as he made way to their bed for the next three days.

 

“Maybe?” Shiro sighed, giving up.

 

“You’re too stressed. You need to relax.” Lance hummed, gently placing Shiro down on the bed.

 

Shiro let go of a sigh. “I know you’re right.”

 

“Great!” Lance beamed. “Because I ordered some massage oil.”

 

“You didn’t.” Shiro looked at Lance dead in the eye.

 

“I did! Like four hours ago, but _someone_ had work to do. No worries!” Lance said as he helped pull off Shiro’s shirt.

 

Shiro made it easy as he started to wiggle out of his pants, and Lance grabbed them off extremely quickly. He wasn’t one to leave Shiro naked all by himself. He stripped himself even quicker than he did Shiro. He grabbed the massage oil, and the lube. He motioned for Shiro to roll on his stomach.

 

Shiro did as Lance wanted. The oil was poured into the dip of his back above his ass, feeling cold at first, but warming as Lance started kneading the oil in with his hands. Whenever Lance pressed into a sore spot Shiro groaned. It was ridiculous how good Lance was at this.

 

Lance didn’t stop only at Shiro’s back, but soon massaged his shoulders, neck, and arms. Making sure the tension slowly eased out of Shiro’s body. Soon Lance shifted so he could caress lower. At Shiro’s ass, thighs, and calves… He didn’t stop until Shiro started rutting softly into the sheets underneath him. That was when Lance decided to pull Shiro’s hips up so that his ass was pointed in the air. He paid extra attention to Shiro’s sore cock, jerking it with slick hands. A thumb pressing into Shiro’s hole before his tongue joined the ministrations.

 

Shiro shook as he came, and started to mutter under his moans.

 

Lance slicked Shiro’s hole properly with lube before lining his dick to press deep into Shiro’s ass. Shiro squirmed as he felt every inch of Lance’s cock fill him. Then Lance started to actually fuck into him, and Shiro began to scream out in pleasure.

 

Lance wouldn’t let up until Shiro came three times, and knew once they woke up he’d start the fucking process all over again… making sure Shiro melted under him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved


End file.
